In a suspension mechanism, an upper end of a piston rod of a cushion damper is supported on a vehicle body through a suspension support. Among suspension supports, a so-called input-separation-type suspension support structure is proposed in which an elastic member is disposed between an upper end of a piston rod and a vehicle body so as to prevent a load on the piston rod upper end from directly applied to the vehicle body (see Patent Literature 1).
The suspension support structure disclose in Patent Literature 1 comprises an elastic member covering a washer part fixed to the upper end of the damper, and a retainer part for retaining the elastic member in a sandwiched manner by a bearing member bearing the elastic member from below and a lid member placed on top of the elastic member. The retainer part is fastened to the vehicle body by means of plurality of fastening members.
In the arrangement according to Patent Literature 1, the lid member and the bearing member of the damper retainer part are fastened to each other by means of a plurality of fastening members, namely, a bolt and a nut. In addition, since the damper retainer part to be fastened by plural fastening members has a configuration resulted by laying the bearing member and the lid member one over the other, the weight will be added up to the suspension support. There is therefore a demand for a technique to reduce the weight light-weighing of the suspension support.